College Guys Don't Go Well With High School Girls
by Lherien
Summary: Tired of college, Itachi wants to try something different from his usual life. He meets a high school girl, Sakura, who he won't stop 'visiting' her at the cafe she works on. But Sakura tries to ignore the stalking man to no avail due to his flirting.
1. Half Dead and Bad Omens

**College Guys Don't Go Well With High School Girls **

* * *

**Half Dead and Bad Omens**

Itachi Uchiha sat on the back desk of his classroom, tire, black eyes looking to the sides for any crazy fan girls. He sighed in relief not noticing some today. It was just not his day.

College parties have not been helping at all, specially that the parties were held on his sharing room with his roommate Kisame. Not to mention the rest of the group were on the surrounding rooms to his. And parties that are held by the Akatsuki are literally parties. The best of the best.

Yesterday was the longest and wildest party they had held yet, and he hadn't had time to study for today's test. That also explains why at the moment he looked half dead, half alive.

"Uchiha, nice job on your research paper."

Black eyes looked up to meet the blue ones of his sensei. He nodded in acknowledgement.

As he heard his sensei's footsteps walk away he finally looked down on the paper he held with one hand. His perfect eyebrow began to twitch slightly, barely noticeable.

There on the upper right of his paper was a 99 mark which was written with red sharpie pen. Indeed, college parties have been affecting his grades. Perhaps it was time for a change in life. He had been wanting to try that new coffee shop that was a block away from his dorm building. Might not be much of an alteration from his everyday life but everything starts small, right? Who knows, perhaps going there might change everything.

"Damn!" A girl with pink hair looked down at the scattered glass mug that she was few seconds ago holding. She kneeled down to pick up the broken glass off the tiled floor.

Another girl that seemed older than her popped her head to the side and looked down at the pinkette. "Ooooh, that's a bad omen, Sakura!" The older girl giggled and continued to serve more refreshments on 'to go' cups.

Sakura snorted. "There is no such things as bad omens- Ow!" She swiftly placed her hurt index finger into her mouth. _Ewww, metallic taste… _

"Bad omen!" The older girl repeated once again while escaping a deadly glare from the rosette.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. A, B, C, D, and Cheating

**College Guys Don't Go Well With High School Girls**

* * *

**A, B, C, D, and Cheating**

"I swear that I wasn't trying to cheat, Kurenai sensei!" a blonde exclaimed while blue orbs tried to seemed to look innocent but abruptly failed to do so as soon as the owner herself tried it.

Red lipstick lips creased at the tips in disapproval. "Ino, then what were you doing approximating yourself near Sakura while I personally said to sit away from each other while taking the test?" A perfect eyebrow rose in question.

Ino laughed nervously. "Well, you see…"

"Actually I don't." her sensei cut her off immediately awaiting an answer, left foot tapping impatiently.

"I was stretching." the blonde declared.

"Yamanaka." Kurenai sensei warned narrowing her red bloody eyes.

Ino sighed in defeat. "Ok, I wasn't stretching…"

Her sensei smiled. She was about to thank her and lecture her about how it is better to say the truth but as soon as she opened her mouth she was interrupted.

"I wasn't stretching, but I heard Tenten calling me so I got near Sakura in order to be able to hear her since she was sitting to the other side of her."

Kurenai's left eye twitched.

She now wished she had accepted the job they had offered her at Konoha College.

:+:

"Today you will take a really easy test. One not compared to the ones I've given you throughout the whole semester." The man with gray hair looked up from the documents he held in his hand. "Even Tobi can pass it." The sides of his eyes creased with the smile of approval he gave to everyone. Tobi cheered in his seat.

Sighs of relief were heard coming from most of the occupants in the class.

"This test consists of multiple choice questions. This is just to show in which areas you succeed the most, in-" He was cut off as the door of his classroom was brusquely opened.

"Kakashi sensei, they need you at a conference now." The woman who held the door wide open rose her thin green glasses to the bridge of her long nose.

Kakashi nodded and left with a "I'll be back in a few…".

The whole class was silent until a blonde started to slam his head on his hard wood desk.

"Now you're regretting yesterday's party, ne?" A blue man asked as his booming laugh pierced the whole room.

The blonde glared at the blue man with his head still in the desk. "You don't have room to talk, Kisame."

Kisame laughed louder if plausible. "Actually, I do. I've been studying with Itachi at times. But _you, _you keep partying every single day Deidara."

Another glare. Suddenly, he gets the best idea ever.

Deidara turns to face the class with a wicked grin adorning his face. "Listen everyone!" He caught the attention of most of the class.

He pointed his forehead with his index finger. "This will be answer choice A," he lowered his finger to his nose, "answer choice B," he slightly touch his mouth with the tip of his fine nail, "answer choice C," he finished by tapping on his chin with two of his fingers, "and answer choice D." He felt proud of himself. "Remember guys!" he warned.

"Ok! Here is your test!" Kakashi returned with the same smile he gave everyone that was hidden behind his mask.

As soon as Deidara opened his test booklet he paled.

Right there, in the first question, in the answer choices, was an answer choice E.

* * *

**Haha I dunno… Poor Deidara. Do you think he will fail or pass the test? How about Ino?**

**In the next chapter there will be an encounter with Itachi and Sakura!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Meeting Him and Meeting Her

**College Guys Don't Go Well With High School Girls**

* * *

**Meeting Him and Meeting Her**

A certain pinkette almost crashed into the back door of the café shop she worked in. "Sorry I came late, Tocha-san! My sensei wouldn't let us go until we all finished our test!"

A girl with brown, short hair poke her head from the other room. "Sakura-chan! You're here! I thought you were going to take the day off."

Sakura reached for her maid outfit shaking her head. "Nope, I was held back because-"

"Your friend Ino?" The other girl interjected. Sakura frowned. "Do I really babble on that much?"

Tocha laughed. "No. You just give too much detail during our conversations."

"Aa." Sakura said while she finished tying her apron from the back. "It seems we have a lot of youthful clientele today." She proceeded to walk alongside Tocha to the next room.

The small café was packed like never before. Despite that there was no more room for customers to be seated, the waited in line to be attended.

Tocha gave a low whistle. "It get's more crammed by the second." Her thin brows knitted together. "I should of called on more employees today."

"Nah, we can manage." Sakura encourage as she adjusted her nametag. "How about if you prepare the orders and I deliver them to the customers?"

The brunette tapped a long slender finger on her chin pensively. "Ok, are you sure will be able to handle it?" Sakura nodded.

Both young women had everything under control. The clients left satisfied. The small café returned to its regular condition after an hour or so, and that's when it happened.

Someone had ordered green tea and Sakura was on her way to delivered it. The pinkette was too focus in her task, she missed to see the man that stood before her. When her vision finally adjusted to her whereabouts, thanks to her quick reflexes, she managed to stop herself from crashing into the man. Thus this made her drop the boiling, hot, green tea to the side.

A grunt was heard and before she knew it, she had withdrawn a handkerchief from her apron. She looked down to the man seated on his chair, his eyes looking deep into hers. Furious black met with shocked green.

"I'm so sorry!" The pinkette got on her knees, rubbing the stained area of the raven-haired man's pants. After a few minutes when her shocked state wore off, she noticed how close her hand was rubbing oh so close near the man's private area. She looked up to meet his gaze again. Though this time, amused black met with confused green.

Before she knew it she screamed. "Pervert!"

* * *

**New chapter… Yey! And I changed my pen name.. Please review! **

**Ja ne **


End file.
